Waiting For Superman Or Hybrid
by Commander Snips
Summary: She's waiting for her Superman. Well. Hybrid in this case. But that's still the same thing. I don't own the song or the tv shows. I only own Em and the concept for this story.


_She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away_

 _She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days_

Emily Salvatore stood in her room on the day of her sister's coronation. Which was also the day she, Emily, was to be betrothed. Something she absolutely dreaded. She desperately wished Klaus would come and sweep her off her feet.

 _She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late._

 _He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape."_

Emily stood with her parents on the balcony. Being the youngest had it's perks, none of them applied to this moment. She saw him. She swears on her daylight ring that she saw Klaus amongst the crowd. 'Must have got caught up...' She muses. That thought is swept from her mind as Sky, her 'fiance', walks up and asks for a dance.

 _She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name_

 _Like Lois Lane_

 _And she smiles, oh the way she smiles_

She looks at the sky one last time before allowing Sky, her killer, to lead her to the dance floor.

 _She's talking to angels,_

 _Counting the stars_

 _Making a wish on a passing car_

 _She's dancing with strangers,_

 _Falling apart_

 _Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

 _In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah_

 _Waiting for Superman_

As they dance her eyes are drawn to the back of a man in a suit. He was blonde, not the stark gold of Sky, no. It's more the dirty blonde of Klaus. She ignores him in favor of dancing with the guests. She's falling apart inside. She desperately wants Klaus to ask her for a dance. But he's not here. Isn't he?

 _She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse_

 _Nothing's making sense_

 _She's been chasing an answer, a sign lost in the abyss,_

 _This Metropolis_

Emily stands apart from everyone else. Sky had gone to get a drink, possibly poison her's. She looks around wondering, hoping Klaus was here.

 _She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late._

 _He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day."_

She murmurs to herself. "He'll come. He'll get me out of here." Daphne touches her arm. "He won't leave you to him." She says giving her younger sister's arm a gentle squeeze.

 _She says, "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this,_

 _Left without a kiss."_

 _Still, she smiles, oh, the way she smiles, yeah_

Her father walks over and she smiles without thinking. "You still wish that other man would come." He observes. Emily looks down and nods. "I…" Her father walks away after giving her a hug. "He'll come." She tells herself. "I know he will."

 _She's talking to angels,_

 _Counting the stars_

 _Making a wish on a passing car_

 _She's dancing with strangers,_

 _She's falling apart_

 _Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

 _In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah_

 _She's waiting for Superman..._

Kol appears and asks for a dance. "Is…" "Klaus here? You'll see Darling." He says as Sky walks over and cuts in. She instantly forgets her happiness. Sky always made her feel like she's less than she is.

 _...to lift her up and take her anywhere_

 _Show her love and flying through the air_

 _Save her now before it's too late tonight_

 _Oh, at the speed of light_

 _And she smiles_

Someone taps Sky on the shoulder. Sky turns and Emily is greeted by the sight she had so desperately want to see. Klaus Mikaelson glaring Sky down. "May I have this dance Miss Salvatore?" Klaus asks turning to her. His glare softens to a smile. She knows she's safe now. "Yes."

 _She's talking to angels,_

 _Counting the stars_

 _Making a wish on a passing car_

 _She's dancing with strangers,_

 _She's falling apart_

 _Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

 _In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah_

 _She's waiting for Superman…_

Emily and Klaus dance like they were made for one another. She felt safe in his arms. He kept her close, like he was scared Sky would come and take her. Daphne is watching with a smile on her face, her father has a similar expression.

 _...to lift her up and take her anywhere_

 _Show her love, oh, and flying through the air_

 _Save her now before it's too late tonight_

Emily and Klaus stand together on a balcony. He turns to her and smiles down at her. "I promised. Didn't I?" He says softly. He kisses her before she can answer but she doesn't need words. She needs him.

Her Superman

 _She's waiting for Superman_


End file.
